1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of biomedical imaging. More specifically, The invention relates to a method of functionally imaging and measuring lymphatic function by assessing lymph propulsion in lymphatic structures.
2. Background of the Invention
The lymphatic system is made of vessels or ducts that begin in tissues and are designed to carry lymph fluid to local lymph nodes where the fluid is filtered and processed and sent to the next lymph node down the line until the fluid reaches the thoracic duct where it enters the blood stream. Lymph vessels infiltrate all tissues and organs of the body. Lymph fluid is generated from capillaries which, because of tissue motion and hydrostatic pressure, enters the lymph vessels carrying with it local and foreign substances and materials from the tissues. These local and foreign molecular, micromolecular, and macromolecular substances include antigens, infectious agents, particles and cells. Lymph nodes, the lymph “filters,” consist of essentially two major compartments: the fluid spaces (or sinuses) and the cellular elements. There is one major sinus at the outer margin of the node that feeds a maze of sinuses that serve to percolate the fluid slowly towards the hilum of the node from where it is carried downstream. The sinuses are lined by macrophages that phagocytose materials carried by the fluid, particularly if the materials have certain surface charges or specific shapes. The remainder of the cellular elements in the lymph node performs the immunologic function of the node. In this regard, the lymph nodes process fluid by sieving and phagocytosis to remove particulate and cell materials delivered by the lymphatic vessels, thereby cleaning it before it is returned to the blood stream.
The impairment of lymphatic transport capacity occurs due to either 1) lymph vessel damage and subsequent insufficient repair processes, or 2) congenital defects leading to abnormal lymph vessel development. Regardless of the cause, the impairment causes fluid and protein accumulation, which in turn leads to lymphedema. Lymphedema is a lifelong condition progressing from swelling and scarring to immune dysregulation and malnutrition. No curative treatment exists for lymphedema, which afflicts 300 million people worldwide. Congenital or primary lymphedema afflicts 1 in every 6,000 newborns and can also appear at the onset of puberty. Acquired or secondary lymphedema is caused by the filaria parasite (in a condition referred to as elephantiasis) or by trauma due to radiation therapy, infiltrating cancer, surgery, or infection. In developing-world countries, 100 million people are afflicted worldwide by filariasis. In Western countries, acquired lymphedema afflicts 3 to 5 million people. The etiology for trauma-associated, acquired lymphedema is thought to arise from the interruption of lymph channels coupled with postsurgical infection or radiation-induced skin reaction. The onset of symptoms, however, can occur from days, weeks, to years following the initial trauma, striking at a rate cited between 6 and 62.5% of breast cancer survivors who have undergone axillary lymph node dissection, up to 64% of all patients who undergo groin dissections, and 25% of all radical hysterectomy patients. Little is known about the molecular or functional basis of acquired lymphedema or which persons could be at risk for the condition. There is a paucity of strategies for predicting or managing lymphedema due in part to the lack of diagnostic imaging approaches to noninvasively and routinely measure lymphatic function. Since lymph function is also implicated in diseases of significant prevalence (e.g. diabetes, obesity, cancer, and asthma), the ability to quantitatively image lymph function could have substantial impact on the health of the world's population.
The ability to functionally image the lymphatic system non-invasively may be clinically relevant for the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and research of lymphatic diseases. However, there are presently very few technologies with the ability to non-invasively image the lymphatic system in vivo and in real time.
Consequently, there is a need for a non-invasive imaging methods and imaging agents for dynamically assessing lymph function in vivo.